


Constant

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the most constant thing in Joey Wheeler’s life? He’d have to say it’s Kaiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> written at: May 24, 2006. Word count: 419.

**Constant**

What was the most constant thing in his life? After careful consideration Joey had decided that what or rather who was the most constant, was Kaiba. No matter what happened he could always count on Kaiba to be there to make everything right again by being the usual cold, arrogant, unfeeling bastard Joey had always known him to be.

No matter who decided to take over the world on which particular Tuesday (or any other day of the week) Kaiba would always be there to maintain the fact that anything odd and unusual was purely the result of smoke and mirrors-or in his case a hologram-no matter how supernatural or miraculously magical it was.

Kaiba would always be there during their friendship speeches to inform them that they were geeks and stop them before it got to far out of hand and they started holding hands and singing “I love you, you love me…” while skipping in circles.

He would always be there to accept Joey’s angry challenges to duels-even though the score was getting close to one hundred for Kaiba and zero for Joey-just to prove that he was, once again, better then him. And though he claimed it to be a waste of his time, Joey knew that if he walked up to him at any convenient moment, he would still accept.

Joey knew he would always be there even on the worst of days to serve as Joey’s punching bag of which Joey would take out all his frustrations on, despite the fact that he had once said fighting was for the weak. Despite the fact that he already knew from the start that Joey wouldn’t be able to get in more then a good sucker punch. Despite the fact that Joey knew Kaiba could easily pummel him into oblivion, and knew he was holding back.

But most importantly, Kaiba would always be there at the end of the every day to inform him that he was ‘a stupid mutt’ for whatever reason he chose to consider him inferior on that particular day, and he would always be there to offer him a ride back to the mansion, and give him (or what Joey considered) a decent meal, let him enjoy at least two hours of his company, and send him on his way, with the promise that he would seem him tomorrow.

For this reason Kaiba was constant. Kaiba is constant. And Joey can be sure that no matter what, Kaiba will always _be_ constant.

**End**

**Authoress Notes:** Comments?


End file.
